


Big Brother

by mallml



Series: Kakashifest 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Doggos - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, kidkashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: The Hatake family was about to get a little larger....
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi's Mother/Hatake Sakumo
Series: Kakashifest 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Big Brother

“Kakashi, there’s something we want to tell you.”

“You’re going to be a big brother!”

“But… I already am.”

“This will be different.”

“You’ll see.”


End file.
